


You're the only one (of you)

by Ayam_Cemani



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing
Genre: Crying During Sex, First Smut Fic, M/M, Other, Soft and tender, Vaginal Sex, but he still uses male pronouns, fem!Huā Chéng, insecure hua cheng, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayam_Cemani/pseuds/Ayam_Cemani
Summary: The problem wasn’t Xie Lian caring. The problem was the lack of him caring. Hua cheng had gotten used to Xie Lian looking at him. Love and tenderness, all the affection. All the lust even. All of it. Like it was Hua Cheng that hung the stars in the sky.Call him greedy- and he most certainly was- but he didn’t want to lose even a speck of dianxia’s affection.
Relationships: Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	You're the only one (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself 'I wanna practice smut!'. Said, it's just gonna be a quick practice. wet my feet so to speal. This wasn't supposed to be long. 500 words, tops. And then they had f e e l i n g s. Hua Cheng just -clenches fist- loves dianxia so fucking much. And really who can blame him?
> 
> Anyway here have this fucking monster of a fuck fic. I'm gonna go hide in a hole and scream.

Hua Cheng hadn’t meant to let Xie lian see him like this.

Not because he was especially intent on hiding that he could change into a female form. Hell, he was pretty sure Xie Lian both knew and didn’t care. After all, he’d been friends with the wind master and their fluidity with gender.

No, the problem wasn’t Xie Lian caring. The problem was the _lack_ of him caring. Hua cheng had gotten used to Xie Lian looking at him. Love and tenderness, all the affection. All the lust even. All of it. Like it was Hua Cheng that hung the stars in the sky.

Call him greedy- and he most certainly was- but he didn’t want to lose even a speck of dianxia’s affection.

Somehow, instead of walking away, Xie Lian had been curious about this new form. 

Which is how Hua cheng found himself with Xie Lian’s warm hands, hands Hua Cheng adored and played with as often as possible, exploring a body both familiar to him, and not. Sliding over soft, wider than usual hips. Trailing up to outline the curves between said hips and a faintly protruding ribcage. Hesitantly cupping over San lang’s breasts- causing them both to intake a sharp breath. 

Hua Cheng was grateful he didn’t actually need to breathe, otherwise he would have died of asphyxiation during Xie Lian’s curious fondling. How he pressed on them, squishing them back against his ribs, flexing his palms. Swirling and tugging gently at his nipples. Xie Lian clearly had no idea what he was doing, but it was driving Hua Cheng mad anyway. 

“Gege-” He whined. Instantly shutting up and grimacing at the higher pitch. 

Really, normally didn’t mind his female form at all, but Xie Lian had never shown interest in women. In fact, Hua Cheng could distinctly recall how much Dianxia didn’t want to touch women. He had an entire statue about it! So, rather than accidentally disgust his beloved, Hus Cheng would keep quiet. Keep his back turned and enjoy Xie Lian’s arms around him, let him do as he wished.

“San Lang?” Fuck, Xie Lian’s breathy voice right next to his ear did things to him, even when he sounded so nervous. 

Hua Cheng didn’t answer. Just patted Xie Lian’s shoulder, slightly tilted his head so Xie Lian could see his encouraging smile. A smile that quickly fell away when Xie lian’s hands fell back down to wrap around his waist. He wanted to say something, soothe over whatever worry was there in Xie Lian’s mind. But he didn’t dare speak again, seized by the worry that Dianxia had been turned off by the softer curves on his face.

“San Lang if, if you don’t want me to touch you like this…” Xie Lian, dearly beloved, don’t say it like that!

Hua Cheng grabbed one of his hands and kissed the palm. 

“Gege can touch me as he likes.” He tried for casual, full of his usual confidence. But kept his voice pitched lower, just in case. It seemed to work for a second, with Xie lian’s arm tightening around him, a soft sigh as Xie Lian pressed his face into Hua Cheng’s currently delicate shoulder.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying it. Normally San Lang talks to me, tells me what he likes,” Xie Lian’s voice goes a little faint, but he could still hear each word clearly, “C-controls the pace... You won’t, you won’t even look at me right now.” Hua cheng grimaced at the hurt in his voice- damn he really fucked that up didn’t he? 

He needed to fix this immediately!

Hua Cheng only meant to turn around, to face Dianxia, but Xie Lian let him go. He didn’t get too far away, Hua Cheng grasping for him and embracing him properly this time. Burying his face in Xie Lian’s warm should for a beat, then pulling away and cupping his reddened cheeks. Even with concern written all over his face, Hua Cheng find Dianxia beautiful beyond reason, and he’s assaulted by the urge to kiss away the adorable crinkles on his forehead. Unable to speak for a moment.

“Gege is always welcome to touch me as he likes.” Hua Cheng repeats, low and breathlessly. His thumb strokes over Xie Lian’s cheek, feeling helpless under confuzzled brown eyes. Asking him without words, why then, why is he pulling away?

Hua Cheng draws in a breath to steady his nerves and adds, “I’m just worried that Gege won’t like this form as much. Dianxia’s always ignored it when women tried to show off. Always turned away without even a spare glance or thought. If this form doesn’t please Dianxia, he doesn’t have to feign interest.” The idea of Xie Lian being actually uncomfortable with any part of him, was just humoring him with his touch- or worse, that he was disappointed in some way… Hua Cheng would rather spend ten more years in the Kiln. On fire. Possibly being drowned in acid and eaten alive by corpse rats.

Dianxia’s face smoothed into a dazzling smile. Tinged with a bit of fond exasperation, but so full of affection for Hua Cheng and Hua Cheng alone. Not even the smallest drop of that affection he craved was missing from it. 

Fuck he wanted to kiss him breathless, push him over and ride him until his Dianxia begged for mercy.

Hua Cheng was enraptured as Xie Lian leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“It’s true that I’ve never been, ah, interested in women. But the truth is,” Xie lian cleared his throat, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears and, ugh, it almost made Hua Cheng rush off to make another statue. “I’ve never been interested in men either. The only one I’ve ever been interested in is San Lang,” Who would have died from that statement alone if he could. “And San Lang is San Lang, no matter what you look like.”

Hua Cheng sighed. Though whether it was from relief of Xie Lian words, or from him taking hold of Hua Cheng’s hips again, or from Xie Lian pulling him close for another kiss, that was anyone’s guess.

The two stayed like that for a time. Mouths moving against each other, hands roaming and tugging at the layers of clothing. Until Hua Cheng, dizzy at the heady feeling of his beloved grasping back, at him kissing back, felt Xie Lian’s lifting him off his feet. Supported by two hands on his ass (and thank fuck Dianxia didn’t mind that it was flatter than Hua Cheng himself would’ve liked), automatically he wrapped his legs around Xie Lian’s waist. Kisses growing almost frantic as he ground against Xie Lian’s solid abs. Helplessly turned on by the fact Xie Lian could probably break every bone in his body right this second without breaking a sweat, yet chose to carry him like something precious. 

Xie lian went to set him down on their bed, meant to be careful, but didn’t quite manage it. Mostly due to Hua Cheng impatiently putting one foot on the ground, kicking them over and making the both of them to fall out in an ungainly heap on the silk. 

“San Lang!” Dianxia was laughing, showing off all his teeth in the widest smile. All for Hua Cheng. 

Hua Cheng dragged him in again. Raining kisses over his still laughing lips, his cheeks. Basking in Dianxia’s love as his hands began moving again. Rucking up the last remaining scraps of Hua Cheng’s clothes and only pausing in his kisses for Dianxia to remove them. 

There was an awed look on Xie Lian’s face as his eyes roamed over Hua Cheng’s almost nude body. Zeroing in on the deep crimson panties he liked to wear in this form, and Hua Cheng smirked at the feeling of his beloved’s hands reflexively loosening and tightening their grip. Xie Lian sinking teeth into his lower lip, no doubt trying to figure out where to go from here and overthinking his next actions.

Deciding to take a little pity on his beloved’s poor lip, Hua Cheng made the decision for him. Planting one foot on the edge of the bed, leg wrapping around Xie Lian, and using the leverage to lift his hips. Grinding into his beloved and smirking wider even as he groaned from the heat.

“Does Gege see something he likes? I hope so, since it’s all for him.” Hua Cheng purred. Legs spreading wide again and hands yanking at Xie Lian’s old robe. Pleased when they fell apart and off him, leaving Xie Lian gloriously naked aside from a pair of thin pants.

Xie Lian quickly scooted back on his knees, sputtering at the loss of his modesty- and more importantly, about his shredded clothing. But, he didn’t run off claiming to need food like he used to. Instead tugging off the pants on his own to save them and resettling in his previous position between Hua Cheng’s spread legs.

This time, Xie Lian started with his ankles. Tugging up a leg so he could drop a soft kiss there. Stroking a hand up both legs, dropping more kisses here and there- at the back of his knee, inside his thighs. Even a soft nip that had Hua Cheng curling a hand in soft brown hair, whining in pleasure and trembling faintly. 

“Ah, Dianxia, let me-” Hua Cheng attempted to sit up, ready to take back his usual position of worship. But unable to with Xie Lian holding him in place.

“Not today. Today I’m taking care of you.” Xie Lian said. Heated, but determined eyes all but melting Hua Cheng from the inside out. 

And really, who was Hua Cheng to deny his god anything he wanted? Hua Cheng blinked mist from his eyes and fell back with another sigh.

“As Dianxia wishes.” 

“Dianxia does wish.” Xie Lian’s voice was breathy. Shocked, but obviously pleased that Hua Cheng was giving in so easily. 

Oh, Hua Cheng would let him fuck him into the mattress every night if it meant he’d get to see such a hungry look on his beloved’s face more often. These wandering thoughts were distracted as Dianxia’s fascinated ministrations started again.

This time, when Xie lian’s hands found soft little breasts, Hua Cheng moaned. Arching his back into the touch. This time, Hua Cheng placed one hand over Xie lian’s and showed him how to touch. Gripping the soft mounds and how to pet, how to pinch, in a way that caused him to sigh, to moan, to squirm in pleasure. Exactly the way he liked it- Unfortunately for the fire in his blood, it just wasn’t enough.

Hua Cheng knew he wasn’t teasing on purpose of course, Xie Lian was just fascinated by new anatomy, still shy about sex in general. Which was fine, he wasn’t lying when Dianxia could touch as he liked.

Still, the slick heat between his legs demanded attention.

“Gege is a fast learner.” He moaned aloud. “Does Gege like breasts after all~?”

“San Lang!” Xie Lian flushed and paused in his gentle squishing. 

Grinning again Hua cheng wrapped his legs around Xie lian again, and his dianxia barely had a moment to react when he flipped them over. Chuckling at Xie Lian’s shocked face as Hua Cheng leaned over him.

“But Gege can touch me more. This San Lang feels like there’s so much Gege is missing out on.” And again, he ground their hips together. Purring as he felt the drag of Xie Lian’s hard cock over the soaked silk he still wore. Also trying not to giggle when one of Xie Lian’s hands found the sheets and tore at it. Quickly letting go and trying to apologize through his own needy moans.

Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian’s other hand, chuckling at how he froze, face torn between slack awe and embarrassed lust as he guided that hand over his body again. Teasing them both with calloused fingertips. Back over the bumps and curves mimicking, Xie Lian’s earlier exploration in reverse. All the way down to the red panties. Here, Xie Lian’s hand twitched to life again, trembling faintly as he stroked over the silk. Pressing into where the heat itched the worst, causing Hua Cheng’s eyes to slide shut and rut desperately against Dianxia’s perfect fingers.

When he pulled his hand away again, Hua Cheng whined, having been so close! If Dianxia would just put them back- But he stilled again, eyes snapping open to watched Dianxia hook two fingers, and tug off the silk. Hua Cheng eagerly rocking onto his knees and helping kick it off. Not at all sorry to see them go. Though the part of Hua Cheng’s mind that could still function cooing again at how he didn’t want to rip them- even though Hus Cheng had countless different pairs and could always get more. The care he showed his things, it made Hua Cheng fall in love all over again.

Again, Dianxia paused. Staring up at Hua Cheng’s naked female form where he was still on his knees. Spreading his legs wide for Xie Lian’s viewing pleasure. 

“Would, w-would, San Lang,” The next part came out garbled as Xie lian smacked a hand over his face.

“Gege should be more clear~ Can’t do anything if Gege doesn’t tell me what he wants.” Hua Cheng let his hips rest against Xie Lian’s. Dragging soft lips and dripping slick over Xie Lian’s length. Gasping every time the head caught, nearly pushing it inside, only to move away again. Basking in his beloved’s ragged gasps and soft, bitten off moans.

Xie Lian finally peeled his hands off his face and settled his hands on Hua cheng’s hips. Still his movements, face still aflame, but expression determined.

“Would San Lang let me in?” 

Hua Cheng died. Again. Killed on the spot from an arrow to the heart.

Dianxia was so earnest in his requests- even though he couldn’t say ‘dick’ yet. 

Hua Cheng put a hand over his face to hide his teary eyes. Choking on a noises of assent while trying, and honestly, failing, to dry his tears. 

Thankfully, Xie Lian was used to him being overcome with love by this point. Rather than asking if Hua Cheng was okay, he cupped Hua Cheng’s cheeks with both hands. Brushing away stray tears with his thumbs.

“San Lang, look at me?”

And Hua Cheng opened his misty eyes. 

It was like a physical punch to the gut. The warmth that radiated from Dianxia’s smile. A warmth that went a little blurry from fresh tears, but no less all encompassing or beautiful.

Hua Cheng couldn’t take it and leaned down again, pressing their lips together. Desperate to taste Dianxia’s affection on his tongue, to have it all to himself. The fierceness drained away as fingers wove themselves into his hair, tilting his head to the side so Xie Lian could slot their mouths together. Coaxing and caressing into something softer. Both pouring their adoration into the. But, Hua Cheng didn’t allow himself to be distracted by the kiss. He ached too much for his beloved. 

Drawing away from the kiss, Hua Cheng kissed away his own fallen tears from Dianxia’s face. Reaching between them to take a hold of Dianxia. Licking into his mouth and swallowing down his moan. The touch more gratuitous than anything, Hua Cheng loving the weight and feel of his beloved right here in his hands. 

Eventually he pulled away fully, leaning back and lining himself up with Dianxia’s perfect cock. Drinking in the sight of Xie Lian’s dazed, flushed face. Eyes wide open to catch the way Xie Lian threw his head back and moaned as Hua Cheng sank onto him. They both moaned when skin met heated skin. Xie lian digging his hands into Hua Cheng’s slim hips as he struggled not to move. 

Hua Cheng basked in the feeling of his beloved inside him. 

Hot. So so hot, in the way he wanted only from Dianxia. Spreading his insides wide and pressing against all the right spots. Hua cheng mindlessly rotated his hips. Squeezing reflexively when Xie Lian’s hips jerked into the motions. Enjoying the burn and the stretch, the shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. Almost as good as the sound of Dianxia whimpering and gasping out his pleasure.

Those noises had Hua Cheng moving, lifting up a few inches, and slamming back down. Rocking hips harder and squeezing again when their hips met, then repeating the motions. Less a fuck, and more a filthy dance that drove both men insane with pleasure. 

Xie Lian had no real leverage to move with Hua Cheng, but he didn’t need it. Hands returned to Hua Cheng’s ass, dragging a loud moan from deep within his throat as Xie Lian carried his lover’s body with the strength of his arms alone.

They didn’t have a rhythm to their fucking. At times, Hua Cheng would bounce eagerly on Xie Lian’s lap. Gasping out praises, how much he loved Dianxia’s strength. How much he loved Dianxia. 

Other times, he would be held in place while they rutted together. Crying out in pleasure as they ground together- screaming more praises and pleas for more from his god.

Xie Lian could only moan huan cheng’s name, not his titles. But the same name he always used. Only ever the one San Lang gave him. Even in the midst of their passion, Hua Cheng could feel his eyes mist over with tears. 

Below him, Dianxia, his Xie Lian, cried out for him in return. None of his tilted fell from his lips. Just that name, the first thing he gave Xie Lian when they met again.

_San Lang! San Lang! San Lang!_

Hua Cheng moaned, tears spilling over again when body clenched. Barely hearing his own cries as orgasm pulsed through him. Shaking him to the core as Xie Lian chased his own end while Hua Cheng’s body continued to jerk and rock through the final waves. Filling him with warmth and allowing him to collapse on top of Dianxia’s chest.

Hua Cheng wasn’t sure how long they lay there. Clinging to each other and letting the afterglow cradle them. He did know that he could hear his beloved’s pounding heart. Slowly but surely calming to a steady beat once more while Hua Cheng, delirious and overwhelmed from everything Dianxia gave him thought; Mine, mine mine.

And thought of how little time it would take for Xie Lian to be ready for round two.


End file.
